Rivets are widely used in the construction of vehicles and equipment. Rivets are also used for many repair applications particularly in the aviation industry. Riveter tools are used for setting riveting multi-piece fasteners such as pop rivets and lockbolts. Each tool is specifically designed for setting a particular rivet design. Setting a rivet can require a significant amount of force, often exceeding 10,000 PSI, to be applied to the fastener, consequently riveter tools for larger rivets are typically heavy, bulky, often requiring an external power source such as a pneumatic supply, and typically incorporating costly complex hydraulic components. Alternatively, manually powered tools often require repetitive pumping action of manual levers so as to achieve the required forces on a work piece for proper installation of the rivet. Rivet setting tools are utilized in many manufacturing and maintenance applications. In maintenance applications, the tools are often used in field locations that are absent power sources or applications and environments presenting awkward access for external electric or pneumatic supply lines. Additionally, manually powered tools are fatiguing for the user. Ideally, a rivet setting tool required for the typical maintenance application such as aircraft and vehicle repair should be lightweight, self powered and provide sufficient load capacity to set rivets and lockbolts. In manufacturing applications, including automotive assembly, the tools are often used along the assembly line where tools tethered to a power source or are unwieldy are impracticable
What is needed is an improved hand power tool being self powered, low cost, lightweight, reliable, and adaptable for setting rivets and lockbolts whilst also providing sufficient load force for setting large rivets and lockbolts used in manufacturing and field maintenance operations.